Megaman X:TERMINATED
by MegamanXRD
Summary: The first of a new race of reploids is built, Crash. As Crash becomes a hunter strange things happen. Writing in blood, Sigma's signal, and someone dear to X is attacked! Can the hunters stop a computer terrorist before he takes over the reploid race? R
1. prologue

Prologue:   
  
  
  
"He he he he he he ." said a voice from the shadows . "Huh! Aaaaaaaaaaaagggggghhhhhhh!"  
  
X woke up that was the fourth time in a row he had had that same dream , that voice the screams  
  
everything it had been haunting him for some time now.  
  
* * *  
  
"I will kill you , I Will killll you ...X!"it crawled from the wreckage it's voice deranged and  
  
psychotic. It was mad, it was sick, it was, it was ... 


	2. The Secret

Chapter 1: The secret  
  
It was late at maverick hunter base. X, Zero, and Axl were all asleep, and two reploid  
  
scientists were talking.  
  
"Oh man, if doctor Cain ever finds out about this he'll have our heads." said one of them.  
  
"Well he won't find out about it, will he?"said the other one.   
  
"Y-yes sir!" the other one said in a scared voice. The troubled one continued."First the prototype,  
  
then this, I hope we get this one right."  
  
"We will, we will ."  
  
* * *  
  
It had finally been done . They had made a new race of reploid the first of them known as  
  
Crash was just moments from being activated, reploid research labs were celebrating and  
  
rejoicing!  
  
"I don't know X you think this 'new race' will be stronger than us?" asked Zero.  
  
X just shrugged he was too amazed at what a piece of work this reploid was, looking at the blue  
  
prints.  
  
Axl is away from X and Zero in the back of the crowd made of humans and reploids alike. He  
  
hears something strange and decides to follow it, it is coming from a reploid scientist he is angry  
  
and frustrated, yelling at another scientist.  
  
"How can you let him get away! After all the work I did to conceal him you let him get away!"  
  
said the angry one.  
  
"There was a malfunction in the capsule, I had to check it out, it wasn't my fa-"  
  
"I don't care whose fault it is just fix it!". interrupted the first one.  
  
"Something's up, I gotta get X and Zero." said Axl  
  
* * *  
  
"So you mean there's some kind of cover up, like a secret." said X.  
  
"Maybe it's about this new 'Crash' thing." said Zero.  
  
Axl replied "I don't know guy's but I want to find out."  
  
Meanwhile, Crash had already been activated, and was showing no signs of malfunction.  
  
"Ha-ha! This is great!" Dr. Cain shouted.  
  
There stood Crash, he looked basically like a regular reploid on the outside, but on the inside  
  
he was made completely differently, especially his weapons, on his right arm was a new weapon  
  
called a "spirit buster" It shoots pure energy, which is stronger than plasma! Dr. Cain found that  
  
it can be made starting with electricity. That is all he will reveal about it, unfortunately. It can be  
  
charged, but instead of levels, like other busters, it just gets bigger and bigger, until it gets to be a  
  
little bigger than X's plasma shot. His left hand bared a saber which used plasma instead of laser.  
  
The thing about these new reploids, is the way they are run. You see, older reploids  
  
used a generator, and had a brain chip. The new reploids are not run by a generator, they  
  
are made of, kind of like hundreds of computer programs. They have a brain chip so they  
  
can think, in the back of their heads. The Ruby on the chest plates have a control chip.  
  
This sends laser signals to other chips, those send lasers to other chips, and others and so  
  
on. It runs kinda like a playstation. It's chips have different programs and each one can be  
  
edited. There are armor programs and lots of auto-repair programs. They even have  
  
analyzation programs. Know one even thought they would work, but you just saw that  
  
happen here.   
  
As with any reploid who was just activated, it takes a week or 2 for them to fully understand,  
  
"Life" it was the same for X, and it was the same for all reploids ( I believe)   
  
"Crash?" asked the head scientist.  
  
"Yes." answered Crash.  
  
"This is a breakthrough, he is showing no malfunctions, Crash, raise your right arm please."   
  
Crash did so.   
  
Everyone was so excited. They continued running tests on crash who just watched curiously at  
  
what they were doing, every once in awhile he would ask a question. They said in a few days he  
  
would be ready.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"X... x...x...X! I'm coming, X! I've sent him, X! And soon, soon, I'll be there too. He he he  
  
he, heh heh heh! We have great plans for the new one ... great...great...plans.   
  
  
  
"Ahh!" X screamed, it was that voice again, from his dream, he can't sleep without hearing it.   
  
He knew something was coming, something big, something ... evil. Whatever it was he knew he  
  
had to stop it.  
  
"X?"   
  
"Huh?" X jumped.  
  
"Calm down it's just me."said Zero.  
  
"C'mon, Axl and I are gonna find out more on that cover-up, you coming?"Zero said.  
  
"Of course." said X.   
  
  
  
"Can you track him? Is it working?" the scientist was asking the other one, it was the same  
  
two from before."Maybe , I, I, oh no! The computers are on the fritz!" A face appears on the  
  
screen X can't make it out. "He he he heh heh aha ha ha he he! I'm he-ere!  
  
"Ahhhhh!" X screamed.  
  
"X?"   
  
"Who's there!" X yelled.  
  
"Relax it's me ." said Zero.  
  
"C'mon Axl and I are gonna find out more about that cover-up, you coming?" 


	3. The Alpha

Chapter 2: The Alpha  
  
"Uh...I uh, I..." X couldn't concentrate, finally he let's out a weak, "No." and wanders  
  
outside.  
  
Zero, slightly confused, goes back to Axl who is waiting in the hall.  
  
"Are we ready?" says Axl.  
  
"I guess." says Zero. "But, I am a little worried about X."  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"This is frustrating." moans X. Ever since that night, when we left from the site, of the strange  
  
signal....  
  
"There's nothing here X. Except..." said Zero.  
  
"What is it Zero?" says X.  
  
"Nothing, X it's nothing."  
  
"Oh ok!" replies X, giving Zero the thumbs-up sign.  
  
Always in a happy mood.  
  
"Why, why did I feel it ...yet, I didn't feel it." Zero says under his breath.  
  
"Zero! Come on! Back to H.Q.!" X shouts. "That's strange... I just felt...no, no I couldn't of." said  
  
X to himself.  
  
"That night I didn't feel right. And now these dreams, I, I." X stops. He sits for a  
  
moment thinking. Crash. A week ago Axl said, let's hope he don't replace us. That doesn't sound  
  
like what Axl would say.  
  
Why did I think of crash....I haven't even met him yet...it feels like I've  
  
known him for so long. Why do I feel that...feeling, when I walk by the laboratory.  
  
A hand touches X's shoulder.  
  
"Aah!" X jumps.  
  
"What are you doing out here, X?" It is a reploid from his unit. One of his 'cadets'.  
  
"Oh, cannon, I didn't see you there."said X.  
  
"I come out here to think at nights." said cannon.   
  
Cannon was a maverick, almost. Somehow they stopped the virus. He seems troubled a lot.  
  
He is Axl's only friend outside of X and Zero. Probably because he too knows how it feels to feel  
  
like you don't belong somewhere. After all that big ordeal he had with Red alert. Axl acts tough,  
  
but he has emotions too, like any reploid does.  
  
"Hmm." said X.  
  
  
  
Cannon had yellow armor. And grey arms and legs. His leg armor was wide  
  
and he had a huge red gem on his head. His buster weapon was big and wide. He only had one  
  
kind of shot. A famous one at that. The canon shot. A big raging power blast of a fireball. It takes  
  
him awhile for his cannon to cool and shoot another, but he also has great speed to run and hide  
  
while he recharges.   
  
"X!" the sound wasn't cannons anymore, X's world went black and white, he got dizzy as  
  
the voice repeated over and over. When X turned he saw that face....the face of his destiny...his  
  
never...ending...destiny.  
  
* * *  
  
Axl and Zero are wandering the halls trying to find the laboratory in this huge building. They  
  
hide behind a corner when a tired reploid guard walks by.  
  
"That was a close one." says Zero.  
  
They here the voice of Dr. Stafe, the ex- head of reploid construction and research was talking to  
  
the new head of reploid construction and research, Dr. Forte  
  
(Fort-ay) (like the Japanese name of bass, I know)   
  
"All I can tell you is we have explained everything to him and his tests are complete. He will  
  
finish training tomorrow, he is very intelligent, and a fast learner. I can't tell you anymore about  
  
Crash! He is stressed enough! He's been resting in a capsule for 3 months, he  
  
barely knows Where he is and what he's supposed to do!" yelled an angry Dr. Forte.  
  
"Do you know what unit he'll be in?" asked Dr. Stafe.  
  
"The board wants him in the 6th or 14th unit, but I am trying to talk them into the 17th, they are  
  
low on hunters right now. Now, will you leave me alone!" Dr. Forte left.   
  
"Hmm, if Crash is put on X's unit that would be interesting." said Zero.  
  
Soon, Dr. Stafe left and the laboratory was theirs to explore. It was a little hard to see, they  
  
found nothing but left research, the desk the two scientists were next to was empty, there was  
  
probably nothing to be  
  
found here.  
  
As they walked back they were caught by something.  
  
"Who goes there!" said a rather...young voice, childish like X, but serious like Zero.  
  
Zero felt something then, a familiar feeling, one that always sent a shiver down his spine.  
  
"You first!" said Zero.  
  
" I am Crash. You are maverick hunter Zero, are you not?" said Crash.  
  
Zero had no clue what he was doing wandering the laboratory, but what right does Zero have to  
  
be in there either?  
  
"Yeah, I am. How did you know my name?"  
  
"I have an analyzation program, it was too hard to analyze you, they told me about you. That you  
  
were hard to analyze, so I assumed it was you." said Crash.  
  
There was a silence for a moment. Then Axl said "I'm Axl, nice to meet you Crash."  
  
"Hello!" said Crash, in a little bit more of a happier mood.   
  
"What are you two doing in the laboratory?" asked Crash.  
  
"Um... we were..um." Axl started  
  
Zero chimed in with a fib. "We were closing up for Dr. Forte."  
  
"Oh." said Crash.  
  
"So we heard you're becoming a maverick hunter." said Zero, not realizing he wasn't supposed to  
  
know.   
  
Luckily, Crash didn't notice either. "Yeah, I started training a week ago, they said I was a natural.  
  
"Really, that's great! You know, I was the only hunter to enter at  
  
special SA class." said Zero.  
  
"No you're not." said crash, a little confused.  
  
"What?" said Zero.  
  
"In two days I will be the second maverick hunter to enter a unit with special SA class rank."  
  
states Crash, trying not to sound rude.   
  
Zero's face goes from a grin, very slowly to a frown. "O- Oh- OH!" says Zero.  
  
"That's Great!" In Zero's mind he is 'biting his nails'.  
  
"Do you know what unit you're gonna be in." said Axl.  
  
"Unit 14, but They might move me to 17." said Crash. "You should get some rest." said Crash  
  
before leaving.  
  
Zero and Axl soon left, with no clues towards the cover-up.  
  
* * *  
  
"Get away!" yelled X. "Leave me alone!"  
  
"I will always be with you X! You can't get rid of me! There is only one who can delete me! And,  
  
he is powerless to help!"  
  
Sigma was staring at X in X's own little hallucination of a world. "I've sent him. He is coming."  
  
"Who?"said X As sigma walked away from X's mind he faintly says  
  
"The Alpha....."  
  
  
  
Zero finds X staring blankly into space. "X?" says Zero. X knows that it is Zero, but he sees  
  
Zero as the Virus. He kicks Zero and runs outside of Maverick hunter base. He is soon followed  
  
by Zero, Axl, and Cannon. They all stare blankly at the desert ground. In the ground, written in  
  
blood. A message says.   
  
"He is the Beta!" (Note: Alpha means one in roman or greek and Beta means two IE: Beta= 2nd)  
  
"Who did this?" said Axl.   
  
"Whoever it is, he is trying to tell us something." said Zero.   
  
There was a long moment of silence. Soon they all come back in. Thinking about who "He" is.  
  
The next day all of hunter base heard about it.  
  
* * *  
  
3 days later.   
  
*BEEP* "TRAINING OVER" says a computer voice. X was training his unit. His dreams  
  
have become less frequent, but he is still puzzled by the message on the ground, which has been  
  
cleaned up.  
  
"How'd I do X?" said target, a C-class hunter.   
  
"You're doing better." said X with a smile.   
  
The doors to the 17th chamber open. Professor Forte approaches X.  
  
"X, I heard you were short a few hunters."   
  
"Yes I am." said X.  
  
"I hope this makes up for it."   
  
Crash walks into the room. "Hi X, I'll be in your unit from here on out." he says.  
  
"Aren't you...Crash?" says X.  
  
"Yes I am." replies Crash.  
  
"Let's see what you can do." says X.  
  
Axl runs into the lounge area.  
  
"Everybody! Crash is going for level 10!  
  
(the highest training level, only Zero has tried it, and he failed.)   
  
Hundreds of reploids come running.  
  
(Matrix music when Morpheus fights Neo plays.)   
  
"Hooo!" Crash yells as he jumps in the air slashing a giant maverick. A Big robot tries to stomp  
  
on Crash. Crash is quick and jumps out of the way.  
  
"No one has ever blasted that thing enough to take it down." says X.   
  
"I don't think he's gonna blast it..." says a reploid from the 9th unit, slice.  
  
It tries to crush crash with it's fist, Crash keeps dodging and not attacking. Now they are  
  
noticing what he's doing as he climbs up the reploid.  
  
"He figured it out!" Dr. Cain says to himself. Dr. Cain created this program.  
  
Crash jumps off his head landing on a pipe at the top.  
  
The maverick crushes the pipe, damage is sustained to Crash, but he survives. The maverick,  
  
however wasn't so lucky. The water from the pipe had short-circuited him!   
  
All the reploids cheer! Except for Zero, who just gives a smirk, and continues watching.  
  
"FINAL LEVEL, FINAL LEVEL!" shouts a computer voice.   
  
Not one, but two giant red "Knight" mavericks walk in. They pull out there Giant swords and try  
  
to crush Crash.   
  
He moves out of the way and climbs up his arms. He takes his, spirit buster and charges  
  
energy on the control gem.   
  
The monster collapses into the other one. The reploids cheer, Crash shows off!  
  
Behind Crash a third Blue Knight slowly withdraws his sword. They stop cheering, Crash  
  
slowly turns around, and the sword comes down on him!  
  
"Stop!" yells Dr. Cain.   
  
The simulation freezes with the sword literally an inch from touching crash.  
  
"What have you learned here Crash?"  
  
"That there's three of them!" says Crash.  
  
The reploids all laugh.  
  
"No, you have learned to always be alert, and aware of your surroundings. Double check before  
  
considering yourself victorious!" says Dr. Cain.  
  
"Y-Yes sir." says Crash.  
  
"And, one more thing." says Dr. Cain.  
  
"Good job!"  
  
The hunters cheer again. They say, "Crash, Crash, Crash, Crash!"  
  
Zero slowly walks away. No one notices.   
  
"I know you're going to do good here." says X.   
  
"Welcome to the team!"   
  
"Thank you X" says Crash.   
  
Zero is grabbed by someone. And, he doesn't like what he sees! 


	4. The Arrival

NOTE: I would like to say that in my story X and Axl don't hate each other, and Axl is a hunter,  
  
not just someone who wants to be a hunter. I'd also like to say to my reviewers, thank you all so  
  
much for the input, I really appreciate it. And to Jaggid1X, chapter four action scenes will blow  
  
you away, (I hope) don't worry, I am just building up story, and a chance for one last guess  
  
towards what the cover-up is.   
  
Chapter 3: The Arrival  
  
"Zero, I need your help! Come quick!"says a mysterious reploid.  
  
"Dynamo! I thought you were banned! Get out!" says Zero.   
  
"Someone has to see this, I think Dr. Cain is hurt!" says Dynamo  
  
Dr. Cain is on the floor and he is barely breathing. A lifesaver is there with him. They  
  
specialize in reploids, not humans, though.  
  
"What happened!" said Zero. Zero is followed by many others,  
  
including X, Axl, and Crash.  
  
Lifesaver then says "I don't know. Look at the wall...do you know what it means?" The wall is  
  
covered in red writing.   
  
HE IS THE BETA! THE ALPHA IS COMING! HE IS THE BETA! THE ALPHA IS COMING!  
  
"Who could of done this?" says Zero.   
  
"Dr. Cain!" yells X.  
  
X has known Dr. Cain since the moment he was awakened, he has been rather, a father to him.  
  
"Dr. Cain, speak to me please!"  
  
Dr. Cain, before completely collapsing says to X, "I would never leave you before telling you the  
  
truth......X ............"  
  
"Dr. Cain..." X says.   
  
"You should thank Dynamo, If it weren't for him Dr. Cain would be dead....even if he was  
  
intruding." said lifesaver.  
  
"You think Dynamo's got something to do with this?" said Axl at the living center, towards  
  
the end of the day.  
  
"I know he has something to do with this!" Zero says, getting angry.   
  
"I don't think so." says Crash.   
  
"What do you know." Zero says.   
  
"I know that no maverick hunter, or ex-maverick hunter would hurt Dr. Cain, even if they didn't  
  
like him!" says Crash, getting defensive.   
  
"He does have a point Zero" says Axl.   
  
"You're right." Zero says.  
  
X doesn't say a word, he is to upset. He sits outside on a rock thinking. "Who could of done  
  
this?" but that might be a question X will never know.   
  
"Hey Crash that was so awesome what you did earlier. no one's ever beaten level 10!" said  
  
a maverick hunter.   
  
"I didn't beat it." says Crash.   
  
"Anyone who can beat that bot, the way you did  
  
with the water. Man! You beat it, trust me!" he says as he leaves.   
  
"Great job Crash that was amazing!" says another hunter.  
  
"Good Job Crash! Can I have your autograph Crash! Please! Give  
  
me a break!" Zero mutters under his breath.  
  
He goes outside to sit with X.   
  
"Hey X." Zero says. There is a silence for a moment.   
  
"Hi Zero." X says barely speaking.  
  
"Listen, I know you're sad about Dr. Cain but you really have to think about something else."  
  
Zero says.   
  
"Listen Zero, I know you're trying to help, but right now, I just need to be left alone."  
  
X's voice is very faint as he talks.   
  
"Okay X...just remember I'm here if you need me." those were Zero's words as he walked away  
  
from his grieving friend.   
  
Axl and Crash were just finishing up a conversation on how not to tick Zero off, as Zero came  
  
by.   
  
"Hi Zero." Crash says as he comes.   
  
"Hey." Zero says softly.   
  
"Zero, do you know anything? About the messages, I mean." Axl says.   
  
"I don't know, I think it might have something to do with Dynamo showing up all of a sudden"  
  
Zero says.   
  
"Dynamo...why does he hang around here? He is wanted you know, leading the Eurasia into  
  
collision with earth." Crash says.   
  
"How do you  
  
know about that?" Zero asks.   
  
"I know a lot." says Crash.   
  
* * *  
  
"So you know your target?" asks an evil voice.  
  
"My target is the beta!" says another voice.  
  
"And who are your enemies?!!" says the evil voice. There is a silence.   
  
".......everyone!" says the other voice.   
  
"Good! Destroy them! You are destined to! You are the most powerful!" says the first voice.   
  
"I will not fail you master!" the second voice says.  
  
* * *  
  
"X is really broken up." says Zero to Axl and Crash.   
  
Crash has been around X ever since he was assigned to his unit, but after this he mostly hangs  
  
out with Axl.   
  
"Who could of done this! I just don't understand." Zero says, getting a little angry.   
  
They were there talking for awhile, until every reploid had left. X was still sitting outside. The  
  
sun was setting, it was getting dark. Alia tried talking to X, but X just didn't reply. Dr. Cain was  
  
dying from massive blood loss, and internal bleeding. He had been attacked by someone  
  
powerful. Something, really, really, bad.  
  
Crash fell asleep on a bench. Axl stood up and started to wander. Zero just sat there, and  
  
thought. He knew it wasn't Dynamo, it couldn't of been. This was way outta his league.   
  
Who is the Beta.........who is the alpha...........................who.......?  
  
The next day Dr. Cain was moved to the nearest human clinic. X sat there all day. No one  
  
thought X would make it if Dr. Cain didn't.   
  
  
  
With no real maverick threats left, the maverick hunters live a semi-peaceful life. With the  
  
occasional minor attack. Crash's skills were being wasted. And production was halted on more of  
  
his kind. Zero just tries to comfort X and Alia all day. Axl on the other hand...Axl is getting  
  
things done.  
  
"Um, sir?" said a scientist. It was the two scientists Axl and Zero were trying to find.  
  
"What is it now? I'm trying to cover-up the tracks from our files, Don't bother me!" the other  
  
one says, in a tone lower than whisper.   
  
Axl sees the file, the one in charge, his name is Dr. Rockmen. The other one's name is Dr. Blues.  
  
There is no other info.... Axl puts the file back.  
  
"His signal just appeared. Out of the blue he's heading toward...us. He is traveling at great  
  
speed. Just like the other one can. At his distance he should be within Hunter radar in two  
  
hours!" Dr. Blues says, excited and worried at the same time.   
  
"This is bad. We have to stop him somehow, before two hours have passed!" Dr. Rockmen  
  
continues "The ALPHA must never meet the BETA!"   
  
They were both very aware that someone knew about the beta, and has sent the alpha!   
  
Axl realizes that the scientist are connected to it! He leaves quietly without making a sound.   
  
"Dr. Rockmen, If anyone finds out what the æALPHA' is, they'll have our heads!" Dr. Blues  
  
gripped his head in frustration, he was wishing none of this had ever happened. "If only that other  
  
reploid didn't break down, we could of used him to stop the ALPHA." Dr. Blues says.  
  
"Who is the ALPHA? More importantly, who is the BETA, the BETA has to be someone who  
  
is here....but who?" Axl says to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
"Wait until he sees this. He won't be so special anymore." a mysterious reploid dashes  
  
through the desert. "Just wait. I will fight you. I will prove that I am the one. I will lead the  
  
reploid's fates ....into the hands of my master. I am coming for you..."   
  
"Attention all maverick hunters! Area 11345902 is under attack, I repeat! Paris, France is  
  
under attack by a gigantic reploid who seems to have emerged from the sea and traveled there!!  
  
Units 4, 7, 12, 11, 14, and unit 17 go now!!!!!!!! Zero, please leave your Unit to lead the 17th!  
  
Good luck!" Alia's voice says over the intercom.  
  
All of the reploids are rushing, getting extra weapons and scattering for armor chips. Zero,  
  
hesitantly, decides to show crash the way, almost giving him wrong advice...on purpose.   
  
"That's strange, this has been the first major attack in 4 months! I thought it would be over  
  
after the minor attacks were over and done with. I guess I was wrong."  
  
(Battle music starts, the kick-ass kind too)  
  
Everyone is there the Eiffel Tower, is now leaning and the giant reploid is destroying  
  
everything. A hunter named beam uses his chest canon to blast it's leg. The reploid is not  
  
affected, it only gets angrier.   
  
"We have to attack the face!" shouts one hunter.  
  
A lot of hunters start jumping up the tower, the maverick swipes a fist at them! Two hunters fall,  
  
thirty feet, they are damaged a little.   
  
"Yahhhhhhhh!!" Zero yells reaching the mavericks shoulder.   
  
Zero grips on as the maverick vigorously tries to shake Zero off. Zero then begins an insane slash  
  
combo on it's face.   
  
"Hoo hah hee hoo hee hee hah hah Yaaa, Take that you son of a bitch!" Zero lays on the moves,  
  
gradually damaging the opponent.   
  
Crash is observing the battle closely waiting for something.   
  
"Zero we'll help you!" the other hunters throw blast after blast after blast after blast at the  
  
enemy! One plasma beam, one laser shot, a couple machine gun blasts, and even some weapons  
  
and rocks flying threw the air.   
  
At this point The maverick attacks the other hunters and seriously damages a couple with a  
  
fire wave.   
  
"ROAR!" the maverick is going berserk, he is stomping and attacking everywhere. Zero falls. At  
  
that moment Crash leaps using his jet boots, and hover move, which is so fast it is more of a jet-  
  
pack! he catches Zero, and he keeps climbing and climbing up the tower he dashes and jumps!  
  
He makes it! Right where Zero was slashing there is a gash. Crash takes advantage of this, and  
  
jumps inside. Taking his spirit buster he charges energy into the inside of the maverick!   
  
The maverick jolts, and kicks, he is short-circuiting! He comes crashing down!   
  
  
  
Smoke is everywhere! All of the hunters are on the ground, humans are watching.   
  
"Where's Crash!" one of them shouts.   
  
The smoke starts to clear, there is nothing there. Then out of nowhere a figure appears, slowly  
  
walking out of the smoke. Crash comes out, perfectly fine.   
  
"YEEAHH!" they all cheer and scream their city was saved! Such a heroic effort by a small  
  
group of reploids.   
  
All of the reploids go to hunter base now.   
  
In France, and almost everywhere else in the world the heroic event was on tv. However in  
  
maverick hunter head quarters, something was coming, it was getting closer.  
  
"Wow Crash! How'd you do that back there?" asked a reploid.  
  
"It was nothing" replied crash.   
  
Zero overheard the conversation.   
  
"Crash this, Crash that! Don't he ever get tired of it?" he said.  
  
"But, honestly If it weren't for Zero, I probably wouldn't of been able to take it down." said  
  
Crash.  
  
Zero heard this and was a little more proud of himself.  
  
X appears out of no where.   
  
"X, is something wrong?" says Zero  
  
X has a glare on his face.  
  
"Someone is coming!"  
  
X goes outside, he walks a little. He stops, and turns to everyone else.  
  
"Does anyone else feel like we're not alone?" says X.   
  
There is a silence for a long time. Then there is a faint noise. It gets louder, and louder, and  
  
louder.  
  
"Look out!" cries a reploid.   
  
The noise is so loud. There is a thick dust cloud everywhere, as it clears a figure is seen.   
  
The reploid standing there is almost completely Identical to crash. With some minor differences,  
  
such as the arms on which the weapons were on. And the colors of the armor.   
  
There was another silence. No one spoke a word. Crash stared at him. Suddenly a vision  
  
entered X's mind. Crash, and the red reploid were fighting, Crash was easily defeated....and  
  
sliced in half. As the vision exited X's mind he began to get worried.   
  
"I am Burn!" spoke the red reploid. "I have come for the BETA!" "Yes....I have come for  
  
Crash!"  
  
"I am here!" spoke Crash.  
  
"But, I am no BETA! I am the very first of a new race of reploids, and If it is a fight you are  
  
looking for I will show you no mercy!"  
  
"You are wrong! I am the first! You were created when I was marked as a failed experiment!  
  
Because I was infected with the virus! My creator, Dr. Rockmen was told that if the virus was to  
  
infect me, he was to abandon the project! Of course, he refused...."   
  
"That's a lie!" said Crash.  
  
"Actually... I am afraid that he is right. I have probably lost my job over this, but, Burn is, shall I  
  
say, your identical brother." says Dr. Rockmen. "I sent him where he would never escape.  
  
Somehow he has managed to. I knew I should of destroyed him. But I couldn't. I just Couldn't  
  
destroy my own masterpiece. Even, if he was a maverick."  
  
A grin grew across Burn's sinister face.  
  
"So you see Crash! You are nothing but a copy. A copy of me!"  
  
"You are a failed project!" replied Crash, almost instantly.  
  
Burn jumps in the air, and dives to the ground. Everything vibrates. All of the reploids can't  
  
move. There is some kind of magnetism. Crash is the only one not affected.  
  
Burn jumps to a ledge, saber in hand and looks down, he is so sinister. Psychotic and clever at  
  
the same time.  
  
(Almost as crazy as Sephiroth from FF7)   
  
"Now Crash, I believe you have something that belongs to me"  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your Life!" 


End file.
